Deathstroke (Injustice:The Future Awaits)
Deathstroke is a playable Character in Injustice:The Future Awaits. he is classified as a gadget user. History Slade Wilson was sixteen years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Korea, he was later assigned to Camp Washington where he had been promoted to the rank of Major. In the early 1960s, he met Captain Adeline Kane who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Slade was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Slade in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Six months later, Adeline and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. It was at this time that the war in Vietnam began to escalate and Slade was shipped overseas. At home, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. Some time later, Wilson volunteered for a medical experiment designed to stimulate his adrenal gland in the hopes of increasing a soldier's ability to resist truth serums. The experiment did not go as expected, and Slade fell into a coma. When he awakened however, he discovered that he was now capable of using 90% of his brain capacity, and his strength, durability and agility were increased to near-superhuman levels. He applied for re-assignment with the Army, but they refused him. Although his condition was now stabilized, depression took hold of him and he was desperate to serve his country. At this time, Adeline became pregnant with their second child, Joseph. Unable to further his career in the military, Slade turned towards hunting. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after. Adeline always suspected however that Slade felt unfulfilled. A few years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilsons' mansion and kidnapped young Joey. Adeline attempted to fight them off, but a gas grenade prevented her from saving her son. When Slade discovered what had happened, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Slade was not only a world famous safari hunter, he was also one of the world's deadliest and most highly sought after assassins - Deathstroke the Terminator. He promised Adeline that he would save their son. Together, they flew to Tangiers and squared off against a rival mercenary known as the Jackal. The Jackal wanted Slade to reveal important information relating to a client or else he would have his men kill Joey. Slade gambled on the idea that he could save his son before the Jackal could give the order. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, Slade's wife, enraged at his endangerment of her son, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black featureless half covering his lost eye. Powers And Abilites *'Unique Physiology': Due to a military enhancement procedure, Slade Wilson's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Deathstroke an enhanced human, not superhuman and afford him the enhancements. :*'Enhanced Intellect': Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Deathstroke's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. :*'Enhanced Reflexes': Deathstroke possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. :*'Enhanced Speed': Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. :*'Enhanced Stamina': Deathstroke can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. :*'Enhanced Strength': His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened making Deathstroke many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. :*'Enhanced Senses': Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to: ::*''Enhanced Hearing'' ::*''Enhanced Sense of Smell'' ::*''Enhanced Vision'' :*'Regenerative Healing Factor': With an enhanced ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Deathstroke's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Deathstroke's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. ::*''Enhanced Immunity: Deathstroke's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. ::*Retarded Aging: An important aspect to note is that while Deathstroke is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. Abilities *'Tactical Analysis: Slade is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single handedly defeated the JLA roster that lacked the "Big Three". He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed the Slade was, "The worlds greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters.. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Batman in hand to hand combat.[6] :*Boxing' :*'Jujitsu' :*'Karate' :*'Ninjitsu' *'Swordsmanship: Deathstroke is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. Weaknesses *'''Missing Eye: Deathstroke only has one eye, though he feels confident enough in himself to allow his opponents full knowledge of this weakness with his mask. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Deathstroke's Armor' :*'Standard Armor': Deathstroke's helmet and armor are lined with Kevlar and later promethium mesh, making it incredibly resistant to conventional injury. :*'Nth Metal Armor': After the events of Flashpoint, Deathstroke is shown to have armor made from composite Nth metal which further enhances his physical abilities and is stronger than titanium. *'Super Bomb': Among other things, Deathstroke has been shown to carry a specially designed multi-million dollar flash-bomb capable of incapacitating the entire Justice League, including Superman, although only long enough for him to make an escape.[7] Weapons *'Promethium Sword' *'Deathstroke's Energy Lance' 'Gameplay' Intro/Outro Intro: Deathstroke comes walking with his shotgun in his hand and says "Pay Day Here it comes" Outro: Deathstroke is seen with the fallen oponent as his boss gives him a load of money. deathstroke walks away and says "Totally deserved more Character Trait: Deathstroke can reload his gun to get better impact. 'Super Mov'e Big Money: Deathstroke kicks you between the legs,then shoots your face two times. He then Leaves a grenade behind you and it explodes making the opponent fall. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Injustice: The Future Awaits